Effrayer
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -¡Adrien, te lo ruego! ¡Cállate, cállate y olvida eso! / -¿Olvidarlo? Mi lady, no tienes idea de como me has puesto al verte así -confeso riendo al saber el comprometedor estado de su entrepierna -Esa imagen me perseguirá a cada segundo... (One-shot corto. Pareja: Adrinette)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-Marinette... Por favor, ábreme -pidió Adrien por décima vez consecutiva.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Solo dejame sola! -grito ella desde el interior del baño.

Adrien sonrio enternecido por su actitud y se pego un poco mas a la puerta de madera.

-Mi lady, no tienes de que avergonzarte. Conozco todo tu cuerpo y todos los sonido que emites cuando estas en éxtasis, por favor ábreme -insistió con voz dulce.

-¡No Adrien, no es lo mismo! ¡Vete y dejame! -chillo la chica desde el interior.

Adrien soltó una pequeña risa dejando caer su peso en la puerta.

-Sabes, en realidad tienes razón -comenzó a decir -No es lo mismo hacerte el amor y mirar como te das placer tu misma, tengo que reconocer que es algo totalmente diferente. Y no te puedes dar una idea de como me ha encantado verte así -continuo con voz ronca, escuchando como el llanto de su novia cesaba -Adore ver como cerrabas los ojos y decías mi nombre mientras te frotabas con ese enorme peluche de gato, creo que jamas volveré a verlo igual -añadió al no obtener mas que un profundo silencio por parte de la chica.

Silencio que se rompió con un grito aterrorizado de Marinette al escuchar aquella afirmación.

-¡Adrien, te lo ruego! ¡Cállate, cállate y olvida eso!

-¿Olvidarlo? Mi lady, no tienes idea de como me has puesto al verte así -confeso riendo al saber el comprometedor estado de su entrepierna -Esa imagen me perseguirá a cada segundo...

Y no mentía, jamas imagino que al llegar de una de sus largas sesiones de fotos se encontraría con su novia en ropa interior y con el peluche de gato presionado entre sus hermosas piernas, frotándolo en un exigente vaivén contra su intimidad mientras gemía con los ojos cerrados.

De inmediato la imagen había calado en su interior provocando en el una dolorosa erección que se vio forzado a resistir en silencio, recargado desde el marco de la puerta. Intentando pasar desapercibido para no incomodarla o interrumpir con su sesión de auto-amor.

Sin embargo, la imagen era tan maravillosa que al vela acariciar sus pechos y pronunciar su nombre fue incapaz de seguir controlándose y comenzó a tocarse el mismo sobre la tela del pantalón, prestando mas atención que nunca a la suavidad de su ropa interior. ¡Dios, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la idea de que frotarse con objetos suaves podía ser tan placentero!

El problema había venido cuando la chica decidió dejar el gato de lado e introducir su mano en el interior de sus pequeñas bragas rosadas, con el propósito llegar a su centro y acariciarlo. Sus hechizantes ojos azules se habían abierto de golpe y sus movimientos habían cesado instantáneamente al descubrirlo frente a ella de pie, todavía tocándose.

En vano habían sido todas las palabras del rubio disculpándose o intentando convencerla de lo normal que era todo aquello dentro de una pareja que ya tenia casi dos años viviendo juntos, como era su caso. No habia logrado calmar el terrible ataque de nervios que la joven, que alterada había corrido a esconderse al baño.

-¡Por piedad, Adrien! ¡Basta!

-Marinette, nos conocemos desde hace seis años y medio, somos novios desde el instituto y estamos a punto de cumplir dos años viviendo en el mismo departamento. Ambos tuvimos nuestra primera vez y nuestro primer beso juntos, aunque yo mas bien solo recuerde el segundo -añadió con gracia al recordar que Cat Nor había sido besado por su amada bugaboo y que solo se había enterado hasta después de mucho tiempo, cuando habían descubierto sus identidades y ella misma se lo había contado -Tenemos una relación madura, que nos llena y nos hace felices. Nos conocemos hasta la sombra, así que por favor, no te escondas. Yo te amo y puedes confiar en mi cuando te digo que adore verte así, yo jamas te juzgaría.

Pasados varios segundos de silencio Adrien abrió la boca intentando hablar de nuevo, sin embargo sus palabras se detuvieron al escuchar el ruido de la puerta finalmente abriéndose.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al encontrarse con el precioso rostro sonrojado de Marinette, mirándolo como si fuese una niña pequeña que había hecho una travesura muy mala y esperaba el cruel castigo de su padre.

-¿Mejor, mi lady? -pregunto acariciando su rostro. Ella asintió tímidamente -No puedo creer la suerte que tengo de tenerte, no soportaría que me dejaras. Me mataría perderte -añadió abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Perderme? ¿Por que lo dices? -pregunto ella confundida, con gran dificultad al estar contra su pecho.

-Olvídalo, son tonterías mías. Eres maravillosa princesa -respondió aliviado, terminando con el abrazo y recordando lo doloroso que había sido para el imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y escucho sus gemidos.

El confiaba en ella, pero el pánico había llegado en segundos a invadir su mente y atormentar su corazon. Por primera vez, se había sentido capaz de matar a alguien, pues si la descubría con otro no habría dudado en destrozar al infeliz con sus garras.

Marinette intento abrir la boca para hablar, no muy convencida de que hablase de una tontería pero Adrien, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, capturo sus labios con maestría. De pronto la pasión de adueño nuevamente de Marinette, era algo que no podía controlar y la volvía incapaz de pensar. Sin poder de elección enrosco sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

Adrien entonces inicio con un juego sensual, recorriendo con su lengua toda la boca de Marinette, la cual sintió como las rodillas le cedían y todo su cuerpo se apoyo sobre el joven. Vibrando y sintiendo que aquel contacto no era suficiente.

Amaba con todo el corazon a su novio ¿Y para que negarlo? También con todo su cuerpo, y en esos momentos lo necesitaba con urgencia. Necesitaba mas, necesitaba tenerlo tan cerca que se fundieran.

Adrien la acariciaba con la urgencia del fuego y dibujaba trazos febriles sobre todo su cuerpo. Beso su boca, sus parpados, su cuello, incapaz de apartarse de aquella mujer que tanto lo enloquecía.

Envueltos en aquel juego desmedido, solo sintieron como caían sobre la suave cama que compartían. Ambos perdiendo toda la noción de lo que ocurría en su alrededor.

Aunque lo mas seguro, era que aquel adorable peluche en forma de gato no les permitiría olvidar ese pequeño y placentero susto.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Pequeña ocurrencia un poco subida de tono. Ya se, ya se... Como fastidio en el foro, ¿Verdad? pero es que comienzo a escribir y si ya esta escrito ¿Por que no subirlo?**

 **Si alguien de los que leyó esta siguiendo mi fic "Who cares mon amour" les aviso que ya solo estoy corrigiendo algunos detalles, así que seguramente actualizo el final mañana.**

 **Espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga un rato.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
